Day and Night
by frozen-lovely
Summary: This is the story "Night and Day" but told from Emily's point of view from when she comes to Arendelle all the way up to the end of the story. This also includes the deleted Wedding chapter from "Night and Day" Rated M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This story is the same story as "Night and Day" but told from Emily's point of view. It is best when read one chapter of each at a time. ("N&amp;D" Chapter 1 and then "D&amp;N" Chapter 1 and so on) When you are done these stories be sure to check out the sequel "Only You" **

**Enjoy!**

"There it is, Arendelle." Nickolia announced as he walked up behind the princess, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You ready for this Ems?"

"No, but I don't know if I ever could be." Emily smiled over at the man, he had let his hair grow longer than he normally kept it and she liked the way it fell over his green eyes, it was charming and boyish. "I guess I should get ready."

"How so?" Nick asked curiously.

"I have no clue but I feel like I should be doing something, changing or…I don't know. What does one wear to meet the ice queen?" Emily stuttered through her words, starting to panic a little at the thought of actually meeting the Queen of Arendelle. For years she had dreamt of being in this situation, of getting to meet someone else with powers like hers. But now that the moment had arrived and the dock was growing nearer, she didn't feel ready.

"You should wear your tiara. It makes you look like you actually know what you're talking about." Nickolia joked with a playful smirk to his best friend. "Wait here, I will fetch it for you."

He disappeared below the deck of the ship, leaving Emily with a few crew members who went about their jobs. He returned a few minutes later clutching the small silver object; he offered it to the girl. As she nestled it on her head she thought about how much she hated this crown. It was a symbol of everything she had grown to despise, her life, her royal blood, her father. The boat jerked suddenly as it lightly nudged the dock. The crew began to tie the boat in place around her as their princess started to take a couple deep breaths to calm herself. Looking off the boat she could see Nickolia and the crew walking towards a group of people.

_Probable guards. We shouldn't have shown up unannounc…who the hell?_

Emily had spotted who was leading the group. A woman, she couldn't quite make out details as the girl was still far away but Emily climbed up the side of the boat to gaze down on the group, who had begun to talk with her crew. The woman's dress seemed to shimmer like the water under the dock, and her hair was in an amazing braid that she had hung over her left shoulder.

_That's not her? Is that the Ice queen? She certainly looks like a queen but I was expecting…well anything but this girl. That can't possibly be her._

Unable to hold back her curiosity Emily exited the boat, defying Nick who had told her stay aboard while he sorted out the arrangements of their visit. Her crew bowed to one knee in the usual manner as she blew past them, eager to get a closer look at the woman she had seen. She could see the girls face now, pale and clear. She seemed to ooze elegance out of her every pore as she stood, surrounded by her guards. Emily now felt all sorts of uncomfortable in her usual clothes; she cursed herself for not changing into something more befitting of a princess before meeting the queen. Arendelle seemed to be a rather formal kingdom, everyone she could see was wearing either a dress or at the very least a jacket. And here she was wearing her old jeans and a plain t-shirt.

_I didn't even do my hair!_

"Queen Elsa? My name is Princess Emily of Torandale. My men and I have travelled a long way to see you." Emily found the words were out of her mouth before she even had time to think them over.

"And why have you come to see me?" the Queen pressed.

_Even her voice is elegant. My voice must sound like an old mans compared to hers. Wait she asked a question, you have to respond not just smile like an idiot. _

Emily couldn't seem to find the words to explain her situation so she simply raised her hand and with a snap of her finger the familiar flame appeared above it, hovering. The guards from Arendelle stepped forward, startling the girl into taking a step back towards the safety of her crew. But Elsa was the first to come forward, she raised her hand next to Emily's and soon ice appeared next to Emily's fire.

"Fire and Ice." Emily said, still wearing her stupid smile.

_Brilliant Emily, please continue to state the completely obvious. _


	2. Chapter 2

"So Elsa, when was the castle built? It looks as if it's had some additions added since it construction, am I wrong?" Emily said happily as they walked past the gates to the looming castle. The queen remained silent as they walked so Emily decided she was done trying to strike up the conversation for now. They entered the castle and stepped into what appeared to be a large foyer with high ceilings and a grand staircase. Everything was much more elegant here in Arendelle.

_My crews going to stick out like a sore thumb in this place…_

"While you are here you will be able to go where you please around both the town and grounds of the castle. You will be staying in our finest guest rooms and..." Queen Elsa was cut off by a young girl who came bolting down the stairs. Though she appeared to be nearing adulthood the young redhead still lightened the atmosphere of the room like a child would. Emily immediately decided she liked this girl who slides on the polished floor in her socks.

"Elsa! Have you heard about…?" The girl yelled as she ran. She came to a screeched to a halt at the bottom of the stairs when she noticed the visitors. A blush painted her cheeks and Emily could help but smile.

"Oh, Hi, I am Princess Anna of Arendelle. You are?" She asked while extending her hand to the guests.

"Princess Emily of Torandale. Your sister was kind enough to offer to house me and my crew. We have come a long way to meet the famous "Ice Queen"." Emily said as she looked over at the woman. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the queen for very long, her gaze always being drawn back to her face.

"Oh you have why?" Anna pressed.

"Anna!" The queen shushed the girl who Emily now realized was her sister.

"No its fine really. I have come looking for your sister because I too have powers like she does. Only my power is the power of fire." Emily explained to a wide eyed Anna.

_Wish I had a sister like this one. No one could ever be lonely with this little fire ball around. _

"Well my sister and I must be off; we have some things to discuss. The staff will show you to your room." Elsa said rather rudely as she grabbed Anna's arm and hurried her off.

The maid walked them through the castle until they reached a series of doors, behind which they were told was there chambers. Emily settled into the largest room, after fighting over it with Nick. She lay down on the bed spread and stared up at the ceiling which was painted blue like the walls.

"Ems, I found a field out back and was going to start a game. You want in?" Toby, a member of her crew, said as he poked his head into her room, typical of her crew to never let her have a moments rest. An idea struck her that made her break out in a grin.

"Ya sure, I will meet you out there though. I think I will invite our host to play." Emily smiled mischievously at him as she exited the room.

"That broad play football? Unlikely!" Toby joked.

"Still polite to ask." Emily yelled back as she turned the corner into another never-ending hallway.

_I swear this castle is like a maze. _

After many wrong turns and only asking for direction twice, Emily managed to find the door to the queen's study. She raised her hand to knock but before she could the door was pulled open.

"I meant what I said before Anna, don't pester them" A voice called from inside the room. Emily had to hold back a laugh when she realized who they were talking about.

"Oh im sure she won't." Emily choked out around her laugh as Anna turned to face her, her face turning beet red. Emily looked inside the room to lay eyes on the Queen. She looked back and forth between the stunned royals before continuing. "Me and some of the crew were going to start a game of football out in the back garden and thought it rude not to invite our hosts to play." Realizing who she was talking too she quickly continued. "Oh ah, football is a game played…" she was cut off by the queen.

"We know what football is." The queen said rudely as Anna whipped her head around to glare at her sister. Emily could hardly stop herself from rolling on the floor laughing at the girl's interaction.

"Yes we have heard tell of the game, it's played by some of the nearby kingdoms, but not so much here. I have never played but I will certainly come watch!" Anna said happily. "Elsa?"

"No, I have far too much work. But you have fun Anna". Emily guided Anna down to field alone. But she couldn't help but wonder why she was sad that only one sister had wanted to play.

_Elsa has done nothing but be a bitch to you since the moment you arrived. Forget about her for now and play some football. She is only your problem when you have to teach her. _

The game began and Anna whooped happily from the sidelines when Emily caught the ball. She smile over at the young princess and something behind her caught her attention. There she was, Elsa in all her…stunning glory. Emily found she was unable to continue running down the field and came to a complete halt as she saw the queen sit on the grass next to her sister.

_She came to watch? Maybe there is hope for her after all. _


	3. Chapter 3

Emily didn't get a moments rest that night. Tossing and turning, all she could think about was how she had to start giving the ice queen lessons the next day. She found herself going over lesson plans and even thinking of smart comebacks for when the queen continued her bitchy behaviour.

_Maybe coming down to watch the game was a peace offering? Maybe she just wants to be friends. _

She was going to have to find a way to get along with the queen. This may be the only other person in the world with powers like hers and she refused to have her as an enemy. But still Emily couldn't help but think that this woman may be the answers to both her prayers and her nightmares.

She didn't see the queen before breakfast like she hoped. But as she sat down at the table Nickolia but her in a slightly better mood by pouring her a glass of water and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"How did you sleep?" He asked her as she began to eat the food the servants lay in front of her.

"Sleep? Never heard of it..." Emily grinned at him. They both looked up at the sound of Princess Anna entering the dining hall. "Anna, good morning to you."

"And to you Princess." Anna smiled cheerfully as she sat on her chair with a thud.

"Please call me Emily."

"Very well. How did you both sleep?" Emily drifted in and out of the conversation, her thoughts on the unpleasant day ahead. She thought she heard Anna start telling a story about Elsa freezing the hallway so that they could slide down it, but quickly dismissed it as it didn't seem like something the ice queen would do. Emily, sensing that she was supposed to laugh at the story that she wasn't listening too, laughed enthusiastically along with Nick. She saw Anna's gaze shift from the boy to behind them, before she broke into a grin.

"Elsa! Join us" Anna beckoned to the doorway. Emily jumped from her chair to face the queen. She was clad in one of her ice dresses like the day before and Emily couldn't take her eyes off the girl's hips as they swayed.

_Stunning_

She dropped to one knee beside Nick who was doing the same as Elsa walked near them.

"That's really not necessary." Elsa said as she fidgeted. Emily looked over to share a smile with the boy as they stood. They loved making people in Arendelle uncomfortable. After a few formalities they sat back down in their seats, smiling when the queen took the seat across from her because it meant she could keep her eye on the girl.

"So Elsa, I was hoping we could start up those lessons today." Emily began. "The sooner the better right?"

"Yes we can use the library that's upstairs if you like" Elsa offered.

"Umm actually we might want to be outside. Im going to push your powers so that I can get a feel of how strong a control you have on them and…well outside would be best." She explained as Anna and Nickolia laughed at whatever they were talking about.

"Okay outside it is. Shall we say noon in the main garden?"

"I will be there." Emily smiled at the queen.

_Is she staring at me? Should I stare back? Wow this is really weird but god her eyes. I didn't know eyes could be that blue. _

Emily arrived at the main garden 20 minutes early just to be safe, she definitely didn't want to arrive after the queen and seem rude. So she sat on one of the benches and took in her surroundings. The birds in the trees that circled the garden chirped as she leaned forward and lit a small flower on fire for amusement. She watched the flames flicker until she was bored again and waved her hand at the flower, it went out unharmed. Emily began practicing the first skill she wanted to test on Elsa, making a small ball hover in front of her and burn brighter and dimmer with different waves of her hands. She smiled at her skill before she heard the sounds of someone approaching. She looked up to see Elsa walking towards her, hips swaying as always. Emily knelt on one knee in respect as she neared, but this also gave her an amazing view of the milky skin that showed through the slit in the queen's dress. Emily had to make sure she wasn't drooling.

"You really need to stop that." Elsa stated as she approached with a smile.

"Sorry queen Elsa" Emily smiled back at the woman.

"Please just call me Elsa, and I will call you Emily."

"Agreed." Emily said as she resisted the urge to wink at the girl. Emily was a very flirty person and sometimes, like at royal functions and around foreign dignitaries, she had to reel it back a bit. She gestured for Elsa to sit next to her on the bench.

"So Elsa, when did your powers start to develop?"

"I have had them as long as I can remember but they really started to develop when I was around 6. I accidentally froze my mother's feet to the ground once and that's when my parents realized that this…gift wasn't much of a gift after all."

Emily shifted uncomfortably, surprised that Elsa had started to open up a bit. The ice queen seemed like someone who would be hesitant to tell you the time of day let alone a story from her childhood.

"Let's not talk about powers for a minute okay?" Emily said turning on her seat to look at the girl. "Tell me something about you, as a person."

"About me?"

"Ya, like what do you do when you have a day off, what's your favorite food, favorite color?" Emily explained with a smile.

"Okay well, I usually spend my days off with my sister. We didn't…we didn't get to spend much time together as children so now that were grown we like to spend as much time together as possible. Do you have any siblings?" Emily could hold back a giggle.

_What did I expect her to say? Burning down hospitals and crushing children's dreams? Well she is the ice queen…_

"Yes an older brother. His name is Bradley and he is next in line to take the throne from my father." Emily smiled thinking of Bradley, god she missed him so much. "Okay, favorite food?"

"Chocolate." Elsa answered. Emily smiled as the queen childish answer.

_God that's adorable_

"Mines pasta. And last but not least, favorite color?"

"Blue, a lighter shade though, like…"

"Ice" Emily finished with a smile. "Mines orange, like the color of a really beautiful sun rise." She admitted. They sat in silence for a while before Emily grew awkward. "Well we should probable start."

"Okay." Elsa agreed with a nod.

"Did you see what I was doing before you walked up?"

"Yes I did." Elsa's eyes widened and the corners of Emily's lips turned up. She held back the smile so that she didn't embarrass the girl. "I mean I think so, you were doing something with your powers." Elsa covered. Emily laughed again at the queens flushed face.

"Okay, do you think you can copy it?" She laughed. Elsa raised her hands in front of her and formed a ball of ice that hovered in front of her.

_Pretty and Talented…_

"You know I have never met anyone else who has powers." Emily admitted as they walked back to the castle.

"Me neither" Elsa confessed

"It's weird to think that someone could actually understand." She went on but realized that it might sound kind of creepy to the queen. "That might sound weird seeing as we met yesterday"

"No, no I understand what you mean." Elsa said, stopping and turning towards the girl. "I hurt my sister when we were young. We were playing and I accidentally hit her with the ice. Luckily my father knew what to do and she was fine but after that…I stayed away from people. I didn't leave my room for 13 years."

"That's…" Emily didn't know what to say and was shocked at the sudden confession, so she reached out to take Elsa hand. The moment the two girl's hands touched it was electric, as if a current ran through their hands. Both girls yanked their hands away instantly and stared at the other in shock.

"What the…?" Emily wondered out loud. "Should we try it again?"

Elsa agreed and held her hand out a little hesitantly. Emily, feeling brave, intertwined their fingers.

_Holy Shit! What the hell? This girl is cold, like amazingly so, how am I ever going to stop touching her?_

Emily let go of Elsa's hand after a while and blushed at the thoughts running through her head.

_What am I even thinking? This is ridiculous, but god I just want to touch her again. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Anna, wait up!" Emily yelled as she ran to catch up with the red head.

"Emily good morning." Anna smiled enthusiastically as she hugged the girl. Emily stiffened at the girls touch but hugged back.

"What are you doing today? Because I was hoping you could show me and Nickolia around the village. Elsa could come too…" Emily was hoping the queen would come with them as she was actually starting to see the good in her. After only a couple of lessons Elsa was improving at a very fast pace and Emily loved to watch her powers progress. But she felt as if Elsa wanted her to be more than a teacher and maybe Elsa just needed a friend?

"Ya awesome, oh hey Nick!" Nick walked through the door behind the girls already dressed for their outing, a hat perched on his head.

"What are you wearing?" Emily smiled at the hat.

"It's a hat…" Nick blushed.

"Well yes I know it's a hat but why? You never wear hats." Emily said as she snatched the hat off of the boys head.

"I thought it looked…professional. Give it back Emily." Nick complained as he grabbed for the hat.

"Anna, catch!" Emily screeched as she tossed the hat to the princess who caught it and took off running down the hall. They ran through the castle tossing the hat back and forth between the girls. Laughing and smiling, they ran into the foyer. Emily noticed Nick gaining on Anna and made a strong warm wind knock him off his feet with a flick of her wrist.

"Hey, that's not fair! We said no powers." Nickolia yelled as his hat soared over his head yet again, right into Emily's hands.

"Acting like children again are we?" a sweet voice rang through the foyer as Emily came to a stop. She bowed to one knee as she saw the queen descending the stairs but her eyes remained locked on the woman. She took in every inch of the girl, from her platinum blonde hair to the curve of her hips.

_Elegant as always…damn Elsa why do you do this to me?_

"We were just messing around" Anna's voice broke the princess from her trance and she got to her feet.

"Your majesty, good morning." Nick said before grabbing Elsa's hand, giving it a kiss. Something snapped inside Emily and she wanted to kick her friend right in his scrawny little…

"Suck up." She coughed to make Nick pull his lips away from the woman. The boy blushed red and turns to glare Emily with a white hot fury.

"No I think he's sweet. But please Nickolia, call me Elsa." The blonde said to Emily's dismay.

_Sweet? He's not sweet he's horny, im sweet!_

"Okay, Elsa please call me Nick. My full name sounds much too formal for my liking." Nick smiled before turning back to the girls and grabbing his hat from Emily's hands, shoving it on his head.

"Morning Elsa, I thought we could take the day off from lessons today. Maybe you and your sister could show us around your kingdom?" Emily asked to the queen, giving her a smile.

"Well of course that sounds lovely" Elsa smiled. Emily did an internal happy dance as she offered Elsa her arm and they walked from the castle with their friends.

"Ohh Nick look, he's so cute!" Emily squealed as she pointed to a little boy selling seashells. Nick bought a shell from the child and handed it to the girl on his arm, who tucked it in her pocket.

"Maybe you can give it to Brad as a gift from Arendelle." Nick suggested as he draped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"You guys hungry?" Anna asked as she walked up to the two friends, Elsa had been drifting behind them for a while now. They nodded in confirmation and the girl dragged them into one of the nearby pubs. "Elsa, let's stop for lunch?" she called.

They walked into the pub and Emily glanced back at the door for the queen, who wandered in behind them.

"Nick, im going to sit with Elsa okay? She seems sad." Emily explained as she pushed the boy to sit next to Anna. The princess sat next to the queen who seemed happy for her company. Their chairs were close enough together that Emily let her leg drift over to brush Elsas. The amazing sensation from a few days ago filled her and she started to crave more of Elsas touch.

"A round of beers for the table please." Emily said to the waiter as she scooted her chair closer to the blondes.

"Im not so sure about that…" Elsa said shyly as the girl ordered her a drink. The queen had never been one for drinking and she felt she needed all her wits about her around Emily. But the friends drank, ignoring Elsa's mumblings. They drank until Emily could barely keep the smile off her face. At one point they got on to the subject of Emily's tattoos, and when she removed her jacket the woman next to her brushed her fingers over the ink. Emily had to hold back the sigh that threatened to cross her lips at the delicious, cold contact.

"When did it get so dark?" Emily laughed as she swung her arm around Elsa's shoulders, resisting the urge to pull her closer.

"Probable around drink number six." Elsa responded as she smiled over at the girl. They walked in silence the rest of the way home and watched their friends laugh and stumble all the way there. They entered the castle and Emily reluctantly retracted her arm from the girls shoulder.

"I should probable get Anna to bed." Elsa stated as Emily hid the frown that dared to consume her features.

"Yes same with Nick." She responded as she looked there two friends who were giggling and leaning on each other in the foyer.

_What now? Quick what excuse do I have to touch her again?_

Emily pulled the girl into a hug, snaking her arms around the blonde's slender waist. The intoxication of the alcohol was nothing compared to touching Elsa. Her blood boiled at the feeling of Elsa's body against hers, her hips pressed against hers.

_Those damn hips…_

She reluctantly pulled away from the queen and said goodnight before dragging Nick off towards their rooms. She pushed open Nicks door with her foot as she supported the boy in his drunken state.

"Okay, bed time buddy." Emily said as she pushed him down onto the bed. She removed his shoes, socks, and hat before turning to leave. The arms were around her waist and she was being pulled before she could even yelp in surprise. She fell backwards onto the bed next to Nickolia as he giggled in her ear.

"Em, can I ask you something?" Nick whispered in her ear as she struggled against his strong arms, his breath tickled her ear.

"Let me go and you can ask me all the questions you want." Emily laughed a little at the boy snuggling into her shoulder.

"Do you like Elsa? Like, like like her? Have you kissed her? Wait you guys, or you know girls, didn't do it, did you? Do you think Anna likes me?" Nicks questions came at her so fast Emily swore her head spun.

"Okay that was a lot of question. Like like? What are we five Nick?" She smiled over her shoulder. "Here we go. Yes, No, No, Maybe." Emily sighed as she finally wiggled free of the boys grasp. "Get some sleep Nicky; we can talk in the morning when we are both more sober."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily awoke with a start a few weeks later, having woken from a dream of breathy moans and blue eyes. She sat in her bed trying to catch her breath while she took in her surroundings. The sun was just starting to peak up over the mountains outside her window and she knew she would have to get up soon anyway so she pushed herself out of bed and over to her closet. As she dressed she pushed all thoughts of Elsa from her mind…well all impure thoughts that is…

"Anna, do you think you could help me with something today? It might be a little dangerous…" Emily said hesitantly when she found the girl in the hallway on the way to Elsa's lesson.

"Dangerous is my middle name!" Anna responded brightly. "What do you need?"

"Well Elsa has been doing so well with her powers these past few weeks that I was trying to come up with a way to push her even further. So I thought who's the one person Elsa cares about the most? And well it's you so…"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Anna laughed at the girl's confused face.

"Anyway… I was thinking of maybe doing that tracing exercise, you know where I get Elsa to trace a tree or bush with her ice, except I will trace you with fire and I will pretend to start to lose control you see…"

"And then Elsa will rescue me!" Anna interrupted.

"Yes that's basically the plan. So what do you think?"

"Brilliant, I can't wait." Anna bounded off to the garden and Emily walked hesitantly after her, still a little unsure how Elsa would respond to her plan. She knew Elsa could control her powers enough to save Anna, and even if she couldn't Emily could undo most any damage Elsa could cause to the girl, but she was worried about how mad Elsa would be at her when she finds out she tricked her.

_Here goes nothing._

The experiment went perfectly but Emily's fears were still confirmed with Elsa's reaction.

"What the hell was that? You almost burnt her; I thought you said you knew what you were doing?" Elsa screamed as she turned to face Emily. Emily took a step back, not sure what to do, she was not used to hearing Elsa swear like this. She plastered a fake smile on her face and explained.

"I meant to!" Emily said to the girl. "I told Anna what I was planning before we came out here."

"What why?" Elsa yelled.

"Did you see yourself? You were panicking and yet you were completely in control of your powers Elsa! Three weeks ago if I had tried that you would have hit Anna in the face with your ice!"

"I could have hit her today!" Elsa screamed. Emily's heart hurt now that she could see that the blondes eyes were filling with tears.

"But I knew you wouldn't, don't you see? You can control it even when you are feeling extreme emotions now. Like pain, anger, or fear like you were just feeing." Emily explained calmly.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me Els. I trust you." said Anna as approached the two girls.

"That's not the point Anna!" Elsa screamed at her sister before turning her attention back to Emily. "You can't put me through stuff like that, im not like you I feel emotions I care for people Emily! I could have killed my sister and you too are just laughing about it. You are sick Emily."

Emily was going to be sick. The words that poured from Elsa's mouth were hurting her more than any physical pain could. She stepped back in shock as she stared at Elsa's back as she walked away from her and into the castle. The two remaining girls stood as still as statues. Emily thought she heard Anna mumble something but she was too scared to understand the girl's words. Scared that she had lost a friend, scared that Elsa wouldn't take lessons anymore, and scared that Elsa was right…

Emily sat with her head in her hands, not wanting to move. Elsa's words ran through her mind over and over again until her knees wouldn't hold her anymore and she was forced to sit.

_What have I done? I should have never tried that with her, Elsa is way too sensitive for a stunt like that. God im stupid! _

"Ahem." Emily flew to her feet.

"Elsa!" Emily said with surprise.

_She came back, or is she just here to yell more truths at me?_

"What does the leaf tattoo mean?" Elsa asked suddenly to Emily's shock.

"Oh, the leaf, umm I have a leaf, a frost covered tree, a flower, and a sun across my back to represent the four seasons. It kinda also represents change to me you know, no matter how cold one season is there will always be a warmer one around the corner. Things are always moving and changing and nothing is bad forever." Emily explained with her eyes planted on the ground and cheeks turning pink as she spoke. She didn't know why she was opening up to the deep meaning behind the tattoo when she could have probable just gotten away with the simple answer.

"And the patch of fur that peaks out from the bottom of your shirt?" Elsa stepped closer as she spoke.

"What? Oh that one…um it's…personal." Emily said quickly.

_God just make something up! That was so rude._

"Oh" Elsa said as she walked closer a bit of hurt crossing her face.

"Not that I don't…it's just personal…and…Ya. Im sorry about before by the way." Emily said.

_Good that's good, just change the subject._

"No, no I understand now. Im sorry about everything I said, and for running off."

_When did she get so close? Not close enough though…_

Emily grabbed Elsa by those amazing hip suddenly and pulled the queen to her, wrapping her in a hug.

She smiled when Elsa's cool arms wrapped around her, one hand gripping the back of her neck. Elsa gave a sigh that made Emily's knees go weak again.

_God I want to make her moan like that every day._

She felt Elsa start to pull away, obviously embarrassed by her sigh.

_No don't leave. Just hold her closer and maybe she won't pull away._

"Touching you is like a drug." Emily whispered before she could stop herself. "In a totally non-weird way though" she laughed awkwardly at her stupid cover up.

"I know what you mean." Elsa responded and her words made Emily smile from ear to ear.

_She must feel this too, this weird sensation when we touch._


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa absentmindedly hummed a tune as she stared off into the distance. The sun hitting her porcelain skin made her seem like an angel, with a light glow around her. Emily was surprised there wasn't a halo floating above her head as they sat on the grass by the make-shift football field. Emily had let Anna borrow some of her clothes so that she could play football with the crew today instead of Emily, seeing as Emily's clothes were more moveable than the princess's elegant dresses. Now Emily lay next to the Ice Queen's legs as the woman hummed a song she didn't recognise. She grabbed Elsa's hand and began to play with her long, thin fingers as she looked for shapes in the clouds above her.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked with a shy smile.

_Shit Shit Shit. Busted._

"Oh, sorry." Emily said dropping the girl's hand and laughing. "I didn't even realize I was doing it."

_Lies, every word and you know it. You just wanted to touch her._

"Well I didn't say stop." Elsa teased.

_Jackpot!_

Emily grabbed the queen's cool hand back, experiencing the same rush she always did, and continued playing with her fingers.

"Do you think there's…something going on with them?" Emily asked, glancing at the field to see Nick lightly toss the ball to Anna.

"Nick and Anna? I don't know, maybe, why? Are you jealous?" Elsa said with a small laugh.

_Great, now you have to explain…_

"I think so actually. But not in the way you think." Emily stopped before seeing the look on Elsa's face urging her to continue. "Well we grew up together and since im not the heir to the throne it's not required that I marry someone royal, so it was always just assumed, by my parents and the kingdom, that Nick and I would be married someday. I mean it's not what I would have chosen…necessarily but it's just what I have always been told. So now that it may not be true, I don't know, maybe im just a little scared of not being the number one girl in his life anymore."

"That's rough…" Elsa squeaked out as she gave a small cough.

_Well now you just made her uncomfortable and bummed yourself out. Great job!_

Emily, needing to feel closer to Elsa, moved her head so that it rested on the woman's calves. Snuggling into her a little she smiled at the comfort just being near the woman provided.

"Do I make a good pillow?" Elsa smiled down at her. Her ice blue eyes always seemed to be able to see right through the false confidence and layers of defence mechanisms Emily had spent years perfecting.

_Yes and you are adorable and smart and funny and I wish I could tell you all of that but I would sound like an idiot so I will just keep pretending that we have a normal platonic relationship. _

"Yes you do actually. So who is actually winning the game?" Emily said making sure to change the subject before the things that were on her mind could slip across her lips.

The game dragged on as the girls laughed and talked on the sidelines. Emily could never seem to get enough of Elsa; every time she smiled or laughed it made her heart stop for a second. And every time her heart stopped for a second she cursed herself for being so foolish.

_What the hell are you doing Emily? This is wrong for so many reasons._

_One: She is a girl and you don't swing that way._

_Two: She is a Queen._

_Three: She probable doesn't swing that way._

_Get a hold of yourself, what are you a horny teenager?_

The internal battle raged on inside of Emily. So when Nickolia walked towards them the princess was grateful for the outlet for her inappropriate energy.

"Hey Blaze, how'd the game look from all the way over here." Nick said as he plopped down on the grass next to her. Before Emily could respond Elsa piped in.

"Blaze?" she asked the boy in a tone that Emily hadn't heard her use before.

"Ya you know like fire? Blaze? It's just a nickname she has back home." Nick explained as he pulled Emily to him and she draped her legs across his so that she was almost on the man's lap. She smiled at use of her old nickname, it made her feel like she was back home chilling with her brother.

"Well I think it cute." Anna said brightly as she sat near Elsa. The conversation carried on around her but Emily couldn't keep her eyes off of Elsa, and Emily almost punched one boy from her crew who kept flirting with the queen. But Emily was still grateful for the time spent with her friends.

"Nicky are you ready yet?" Emily complained as the boy slowly set up his supplies.

"Are you sure about this blaze? Like seriously, a snowflake? You are the blaze and you want a picture of snow on your hip?" Nick joked as he focused on the items from Torandale.

"Yes im sure." Emily insisted as she lay down on the desk.

"Em, seriously I want the truth here. This doesn't represent her right?" Nicks eyes grew dark and serious as he spoke.

"Her?" Emily asking, knowing full well that he was talking about the queen.

"Don't pull that shit with me. Elsa. Does this snowflake represent Elsa?"

"No it doesn't Nick. It represents what she stands for, this trip, the friends I have made, and the opposite of me."

"The opposite of you?" Nick said as he raised his eye brow at the girl.

"Like, you know…Ying and Yang, Up and down, fire and Ice. Pushing yourself out of your comfort zone. You understand?"

"Promise? This isn't an Elsa tattoo" Nick asked.

"Promise." Emily smiled. "Now start already."


	7. Chapter 7

"See right there." Emily said while closing one eye and squinting at the sky, pointing.

"Yep, that's another cloud." Elsa said with a laugh. Emily was glad she had suggested this now that Elsa's powers were fully under control and there lessons were done, Emily knew she had to find every excuse she could to spend time with the girl.

"Here look." Emily said as she grabbed Elsa's hand, holding it so that Elsa was pointing at the sky and began to help Elsa trace the shape she saw in the clouds above them.

"Oh now I see it." Elsa said and Emily smiled over at her, happy the girl had finally started to see the fun in this activity. Realizing she had been holding the woman's hand in the air for too long she let it drop back in between them. Her heart stopped when she felt Elsa's fingers delicately lace themselves through hers and gives her a small squeeze.

_Oh god, this is amazing, she held your hand first. She is so close I could move just slightly and be kissing her. Kissing her…wow she is beautiful. Do it wimp, now, there is not going to be a better time. _

Emily shifted just a bit, enough that there was no turning back now. She began to lean in towards Elsa before…

"LOOKOUT!" A voice yelled and the girls were torn from there bliss, their hands pulled apart. They looked to see Nickolia running full speed at them before he dived at her, his hands grabbing her hip bones he used his momentum to start them rolling down the slight incline of the grass. They rolled on over the other until they came to a rest at the bottom of the hill, Nick hovering over her with his body weight against hers.

_What the hell were you about to do? You almost ruined everything! Thank god Nick stopped you._

Nick looked down at her as they laughed. His dark eyes staring into hers he leaned down and placed a peck to each cheek and then her nose.

_You were about to give this boy up for her? You have known her for what…a month? Nick has always been there and always will be. Just focus on him, only him._

"Dinners ready, girly." Nick said as he pulled her to her feet. Crouching down he gestured for her to get on his back like she did when they were young. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his strong shoulders as he marched up the hill towards the sisters.

"Fill me up ice queen." Emily joked with the girl as she held out her empty wine glass and Elsa poured more of the dark red liquid into her glass. They were lounging in one of the castles many relaxation rooms. It was filled with comfortable couches and the candles glow made the room seem very inviting and cozy. The four friends had been there since dinner, drinking and laughing the night away.

"Okay truth or dare Anna?" Emily asked, receiving a small grimace from the princess who lounged beside her. Emily laughed at the royal's uncomfortableness with her favorite game, but she had insisted they play and after much begging they had agreed. Anna blushed bright red before telling the girl she chooses truth.

"Okay...If you had to marry one person from my crew, which one would, you choose." Emily said with a greedy smile. Anna considered her answer for a while.

"That boy who always throws the ball to me is cute. What's his name again?"

"Toby?" Nick asked about his friend.

"Ya him, I choose him." Anna blushed as the others laughed.

"Okay my turn!" Nick announced a little too loudly because of his slightly drunken state. "Emily, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Emily chose with a sly smile, winking at the boy. He always did this too her, picking her every time they played this game. But Emily always picked dare because she never wanted to give in or look weak in front of her friends.

"I dare you to kiss one person in this room, and it can't be me because that's cheating!" Nick announced with a laugh. Emily's could feel the blush that painted her face red. Nick knew that she had to pick Elsa; kissing Anna would just be…Ya. Perhaps it was the alcohol or maybe she just wanted to show the boy up, but she smiled as she stood up.

"Okay, I choose Elsa." She announced with a grin to the man before shifting her gaze to the queen. "No offense to Anna of course, it's just that I don't know you as well as I know her." Emily explained to the giggling Anna on the couch. She made a mental note to not let Anna drink any more that night. Emily stood a step forward, closing the distance between her and Elsa. She reached out and placed a hand on Elsa's hip pulling the queen to her and another hand found the girls cheek. Her cheek felt unusually warm under Emily's hand and she wondered if the blush that painted the smooth cheek was actually affecting the temperature. Emily closed her eyes as her heart sped up, the feeling of having Elsa under her finger tips was too much for her and she had to rush into the kiss. Emily's lips captured Elsa's lightly, hesitating for just a second to see if the blonde would object, before kissing her harder.

_Her lips are so soft, not like boys lips. Ugh, restrain yourself dude. Keep your damn tongue in your damn mouth Emily, Elsa thinks this is just because of a dare. She is unbelievable…_

Emily realized that the kiss was growing too long for the dare and began to pull away. Her lips left Elsa's and she could have sworn a flash of sadness crossed the queen's face at the loss of contact.

_If she was anyone else I would take her back to my room tonight. The things I would do to you Ice Queen… _

"Yes can we help you?" Elsa asked a servant who entered the room a little while later.

"I have a letter that just arrived for Princess Emily, miss." The young servant responded before handing an envelope to her and taking her leave. Emily stared at the envelope for a minute before opening it, as the conversation went on around her, reading it to herself.

Dear Princess Emily of Torandale

The King and Queen of Torandale, along with their son Prince Bradley will be arriving in Arendelle In three days' time to see the progress you have made with your studies and with making international connections. Please make the necessary arrangements for our arrival in this kingdom.

Sincerely Queen Susan of Torandale.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you nervous?" Anna asked as they walked towards the docks.

"A little. Im just glad my brother is coming. He can always balance out the negative energy that is my parents with his positive attitude." Emily joked.

"Are you guys close?" Elsa asked as she took Emily's arm.

"They are very close; hardly ever see one without the other." Nick said as he jogged to keep up with Emily's hurried pace. "What's the hurry, Blaze?"

"I don't wanna be late for their ships arrival." Emily worried as she dragged Elsa behind her.

"You okay?" Elsa asked as they walked onto the dock and saw the ship arriving.

"Yes I just…Be careful with my parents okay?"

"Why…do they bite?" Elsa joked as their friends chatted a little farther back on the docks.

"I wish they would bite. It would be better than the mental torture they inflict on their victims." Emily spat out as she watched the ship approach. She reached up to fix her crown, which she was wearing for the first time since her arrival in Arendelle, a nervous tick.

"Leave it alone, you look fine." Nick said loudly as he slapped her hand away from the crown. She shot him a look as the boat docked. She could feel Nicks hand on her shoulder, a reassuring gesture that he had done since they were kids, but as her parents emerged from the ship the hand sipped from her shoulder and she immediately missed the contact. She fell back into her old ways as she bowed to one knee when they approached.

"Queen Elsa, I assume. A pleasure to meet you your highness. I am King Erik of Torandale and this is my wife Queen Susan of Torandale." Her father held out a hand to his wife as she walked forward to meet the queen. "Thank you for housing our crew for the past month or so. We hope we are not overstaying our welcome and ask if you will allow me and my family to stay in your home for a few days while we visit your kingdom. The crew member's that have been staying with you will now move to stay in the boats." He shot her crew a threatening look that made Emily's skin crawl.

"Of course, but we have more than enough room for all…" Elsa said politely but she was cut off by a loud laugh from the king.

"Splendid, to the castle then." Her father exclaimed as he walked off the docks being led by his royal guards. Elsa wore a look of shock that Emily actually found adorable.

"Well that was…interesting." Elsa said as the corners of Emily's mouth twitched upwards.

"That's my father." Emily said as she stood before turning to address her crew. "Im sorry but you are going to have to be housed on the ships from the remainder of our trip. Feel free to roam the town." A voice from behind her made her stop mid speech.

"Well look at you acting all large and in charge!" There stood Bradley, her older brother.

_God he's a sight for sore eyes. _

"Bradley!" Emily screeched as she ran towards the boy, throwing herself into his familiar arms, she felt her feet leave the dock in the usual way they did when she hugged her brother. She came back to earth as Bradley set her down and reached for Nickolia.

"I have missed you two!" Bradley exclaimed as he ruffled Emily's hair in his usual annoying fashion. "And who is this?" He asked as he laid eyes on the two girls behind her.

"Bradley this is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle. Elsa, Anna, this is my brother Prince Bradley of Torandale." Emily explained to the boy as he pulled him towards the girls. Bradley bowed to one knee and kissed Elsa's hand, making a pang of jealousy ring through Emily and she had to resist the urge to slap the boy as he flashed Elsa a charming smile, before moving to kiss Anna's hand as well.

_That's right ladies' man, move it along._

_Just like home…_

Emily's thoughts turned bitter as they sat around the dinner table. They hadn't even been here a day and Emily was already wishing her parents had never come, hating that the Arendelle royals had to see the filth she came from. Realizing a question had been directed her way, Emily snapped back to reality.

"And Emily, how have your studies been?" Her father asked, not looking up from his supper to meet her gaze.

"They have been very well sir, I believe I have almost learned everything there is to learn." Emily lied through her teeth at the man, just like she had been doing her whole life.

"Then you will be returning home with your mother and me in three days' time." The king assumed as he took another bite of his food.

"What?" Emily, Elsa, Nick and Anna all said at the same time, startled the king looked up from his food finally.

"Well of course. What did you expect children? My daughter has been here far too long all ready for just a…study trip…" he said.

_He knows…_

"Emily and Nick are welcome here as long as they want to stay and Bradley as well." Anna piped in trying to lighten the mood.

"Anna…" Emily warned, not wanting the girl to get caught in her father's line of fire. "Father, I will decide when I leave Arendelle. My work here is complete but that does not mean there is nothing to be gained by staying."

_Like Elsa…_

"Emily, we need you at home to…" her mother began but was cut off by the girl finally giving into her building rage.

"To what mother, to lock me away and make sure I don't hurt anyone else? God only knows the shame that would befall you and father if you returned to Torandale without your precious princess to parade around the town." Emily yelled at her mother, hating losing her temper at the woman, before turning to leave, storming out of the room. She could hear voices behind her as she pressed her back to the door.

_Please, please someone come after me. Someone care enough to come after me…anyone…_

Tears filling her eyes she pushed off the cold wood of the door and walked slowly through the halls of the castle that had become like her home. She knew she should go back to her chambers but couldn't stand the silence of being alone tonight.

_I need her…Why the fuck do I need HER! She didn't even bother to come after me when I stormed out. _

And yet Emily craved Elsa's company in her time of need. She needed to feel the woman's cold arms around her, holding her, and hear the graceful soothing words that spilled from the queen's lips. She gave in finally and ran the rest of the way to the Queens bedroom. She knocked on the wooden door and waited for the response that didn't come.

_She must still be at dinner._

Emily entered the room and shut the door behind her. The chamber was already dark and she stumbled through the unfamiliar room until she found a corner to sit down in. Hugging her knees against her she broke down and cried until she drifted off to sleep. A noise from the other side of the room woke her; she spotted a silhouette standing by the window, the silhouette of a woman.

_I would recognise those hips anywhere._

Emily smiled to herself as she stood and took a few steps towards the beautiful ice queen.

"Hello? Is someone there?" the queen's voice rang through the darkness, calling to Emily like a beacon of hope in her crazy messed up world.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello? Is someone there?" the queen's voice rang through the darkness, calling to Emily like a beacon of hope in her crazy messed up world.

"Elsa?" Emily's voice broke as she called out to Elsa "Im sorry I just couldn't go back to my room all alone after that."

"No, no it's fine Emily." Elsa said as she started to walk towards her. "Emily…Are you okay?"

Emily found herself shaking her head as tears filled her eyes. She could see the queen in detail now that she was close, and the woman's arms wrapping around her waist made Emily's breath catch in her throat, but she was quickly able to sink into the embrace and wrap her arms around the girl's neck, nuzzling into her neck.

"Im sorry about my parents." Emily apologised as she reluctantly pulled out of the hug. Elsa pulled her to sit on the couch across from the window. "They are always like this, but I just hoped that they would be better around you, around other royals."

"About what you said…" Elsa began as Emily prepared herself for the conversation ahead.

_This is it, tell her your sins. _

Blonde hair tickled her face as she drifted out of dreamland; Emily wondered where she was for a moment before realizing she was in Elsa arms. She sunk into the woman, taking in the feeling of the girls arms wrapped around her and their bodies pressed together. The events of last night started to slowly come back to her; from the fight all the way until they had fallen asleep…fully clothed she must add. But god she was glad that last night was completely innocent. She didn't want to start something with Elsa on a night like last night, when she was too upset to think straight. Elsa started to stir next to Emily and her ice blue eyes fluttered open to meet Emily's dark ones.

"Good morning." Emily said, smiling at the girl whose arms she was in, before she stood up and straightened her clothes. "I should probable find my brother. He will be wondering where I went last night."

"It's too early for anyone to be up, stay a while." Elsa complained as she stood.

"Trust me; my brother will be worried sick." Emily assured as she started walking to the door. Pulling it open she saw her brother and Anna leaning against the wall across from Elsa's door, both of them smiling from ear to ear as they saw the door open and Emily emerge, with Elsa right behind her. Both girls stopped dead in their track, both pairs stared at the other for a while.

_Shit, think of something to say that makes this no big deal._

"Nothing happened." Emily said, and it was the truth, the girls had simply fallen asleep. But they both realized what it must seem like and they blushed red.

_Way to make yourself look incredible guilty…_

"We never said anything did." Bradley smiled.

"Im serious." Emily said again, blushing even a deeper shade of red as she shifted uncomfortably. All she wanted to do was sink back into Elsa's room and resume their cuddling, but she knows she must face the music now that they had been spotted.

"No one is arguing with you." Anna giggled at the sight of her sister and her friend.

"Well I should probable go apologise to mom and dad." Emily said as she set off down the hall, desperate to get away from the situation.

"I will come with you." Bradley yelled after her as he followed her. "Wait up Ems, come on blaze."

"Ugh, what do you want brother?" Emily said as she came to a sudden halt, causing the prince to almost collide with her back.

"Hey hey hey, when you didn't come back to your room last night I was worried. So I got up to go look for you and I bumped into Anna who was getting a mid-night snack. Well long story short, I haven't been to bed yet!" Bradley yelled, beaming and practically bouncing from excitement.

"Oh god! Bradley what the!" Emily started to hit her brother repeatedly over his head.

_Anna was so innocent you asshat!_

"No, no that's not what I meant, Ow stop it!" He complained. "We stayed up all night talking! Nothing even happened. But oh wow Ems, she's amazing Anna is."

_Thank the lord above!_

"Yes, she is pretty great. Im glad you are enjoying yourself here." Emily smiled, honestly happy that her brother was happy and had found a girl he cared for. "So is Anna going to be my new sister?"

"Well that depends on what happened last night with you and the ice queen." Bradley winked at his sister.

"Honesty nothing happened. I told her about Max." Bradley stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh."

"Ya."

"So im guessing that kinda killed the mood huh?"

"Why do you do that? Ugh you're so annoying!" Emily joked and smiled as she began to hit him again.

_God I missed this boy. _


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you think about them then Elsa? Do you approve of my brother?" Emily laughed as the girl rolled her eyes.

"I have never been able to stop Anna from doing something even if I wanted to so it doesn't really matter what I think." Elsa smiled at her friends as they sat in the library again.

"Ya but let's say she came to you tomorrow and said she was marrying Bradley. What would you say?" Nickolia pressed the matter after a small laugh at the queen's uncomfortable posture.

"Anna is too young for marriage…but as far as matches go…yes I approve of Bradley. He is mature and yet has a fun side that can keep up with my sister, and he is in line for his own throne so I know he can support her. I approve of the match if they choose to pursue it. It would be hard being so far away from her though, if she went to live in Torandale."

"Ya, if there is one thing I have learned while im here it is how much I can miss my brother while being away for just a month." Emily admitted while she sipped her drink.

"So are you happy to be going home in a few days then, Ems?" Nick asked as he studied the girl.

"No" Emily said after thinking for a while. "Staying here would be less painful than going home…" The group fell silent at her words. Nick shifted a little in his seat before glancing at the queen to see her reaction before trying to lighten the mood.

"So Elsa…How about that tattoo? This may be your last chance." The boy said with a fake smile.

"Oh I don't know…" Elsa started but fell silent when the Queen of Torandale entered the room with a knock. The two friends knelt to one knee as Elsa stood to greet the woman.

"Queen Elsa, I was hoping I could steal you away for a few moments to discuss establishing a trade agreement between our two kingdoms. As my children have grown so fond of you and your kingdom I figured I would give them a reason to visit more often." Queen Susan said as she gave the woman a small curtsey.

_Why is she making an effort? Probable trying to make up for my father's behaviour... Trying to win over the ice queen huh mom? You can't have her, Elsa is mine!_

"Well that sounds lovely, shall we discuss this in my study?" Elsa said as she exited the room with her mother. Emily watched the girl's hips sway as she walked away with a small smile before Nick cleared his throat to break her of her stare.

"Wha? Oh sorry…" Emily stuttered as she blushed, refusing to meet the boys accusing stare.

"You really have a thing for that woman don't you?" Nick said rather coldly.

"Yes…Maybe, im not sure to be honest. It just seems so…"

"Unnatural." Nick spat.

"It's not like a relationship between two women is an unheard of thing Nick." Emily said with an eye roll at the boy.

"It is for two royals, especially a queen. What makes you think she would even reciprocate these…feelings?" Nick said as he stood in front of her as she sat on the couch.

She stood toe to toe with him before speaking. "Don't say things like that Nick. Why would you want to hurt me like that?"

"Hurt you? I would never hurt you Emily." Nick was holding her arms now, his grip strong and protective. "I am just trying to protect you from…her. She will only hurt you, and I know you can't see that because you are too blinded by this sick crush of yours, but it's true."

"Then what do you suggest I do? I can't just turn off the way I feel!" Emily was almost yelling now and the boys grip on her arms felt foreign and wrong, she wanted to leave but something was rooting her to the spot.

"Come back home, be with me like it was before we came here. Everything can go back to normal…" Nick begged the girl in his grasp, wanting to shake her and make her see how much he cared for her.

"I…I don't think it can…" Emily mumbled.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, right now, you are touching me and you are close to me but I feel nothing. Just being near you used to give me butterflies but now I feel nothing. Nothing like when I see her, touch her. And I bet you anything that if I kissed you, right now, I would feel nothing."

"Then do it." Nick whispered as his hands ran down her arms a little.

"What?"

"Kiss me. Prove to me that you don't feel this." Nick was almost begging for her lips to be on his, hoping she would put her words into actions.

_This is such a bad idea…Stop, stop leaning._

Emily begged herself to stop moving towards her best friend. But all her pleading could stop her eyes from fluttering shut and her lips from making contact. Maybe it was the wine she had been drinking, maybe it was just curiosity, but deep down Emily knew she had to do this. She had to kiss this boy just once to see if she had a chance at a normal life. She swore to herself that if she felt anything when she kissed him, anything like when she touched the ice queen, then she would return to Torandale and marry him on the spot, no matter how much it hurt her to leave Elsa. Live a long normal life and have kids hanging off of her arms for years to come. And then his lips were moving against hers hungrily, and she was kissing him back but…nothing.

_I may as well be kissing Bradley. Please Emily just sink into it. Feel something! _

But nothing happened; she kissed him with no spark until she heard the sound of glass shattering behind her and pulled away from Nick suddenly. Only when she tried to pull farther away did she realize that Nick's arms had wrapped around her as they kissed, and were around her waist.

_Please don't be who I know it is. Please be a maid or a servant. _

Time seemed to stand still as she turned to look towards the door. The first thing that registered was the sadness on the girls face. Elsa's features were twisted in horror and pain and the shattered glass that lay at her feet was proof of her true and utter shock.

"Elsa!" Emily called out to the girl who was now turned to run from the room; she took off and Emily followed, yelling as she went. "Elsa wait please, Elsa!"

_God damn it, how can she run in those damn heels? I can't stop her unless she runs outside without risking lighting the castle on fire. _

A frustrated and scared Emily chased the queen through the halls until they reached the front doors. The second she pulled open the door to follow the queen she raised her hand, a wall of fire appearing in front of the woman.

_Focus, don't you dare burn her._

"Elsa!" Emily called again as the girl battled with her flames. Luckily they slowed her down enough for Emily reach out and grab her cold arm. With another wave of her hand the flames flickered out and she turned Elsa to face her, seeing the tears that ran down the woman's cheeks shattered Emily's heart into a million pieces.

"Elsa please just listen to me!" Emily pleaded never letting go of the girls arm for fear that she would take off again.

"Why? Why Emily? I trusted you." Elsa cried as she tried to back away from her, the tears flowing freely down her perfectly freckled cheeks.

_You did this, you sick bastard. Those tears of because of you! And you will never be able to forgive yourself for the pain you are causing her. _

"I know you did, just let me explain please. I had to kiss Nickolia." Emily started before being cut off by a loud laugh from Elsa. "I know how that sounds just please. I had to kiss him once; I had to find out if I had any feeling for him before I could…start something else."

"And?" Elsa asked, almost pleading with the princess.

_Do it now or lose her forever…_

She reached out and grabbed those perfect hips she had been admiring for weeks, reveling in the feeling of being able to touch Elsa like this.

_Her tears idiot, dry her tears!_

Running one thumb over the girl's soft cheeks to wipe away the tears she had caused, Emily smiled down at the woman she held, but not for long because she couldn't hold back anymore. She tilted her head and her eyes fluttered shut as she captured Elsa's cool lips in her warm ones.

_This is kissing, this is insane…_

The wave of ecstasy that coursed through her body as she felt Elsa's lips start to move against hers almost made her knees give out and she had to tighten her grip on the girl's hips to keep from falling over then and there. She felt cool hands against her shoulders and Elsa's thumb began to draw small circles on her neck, sending a shiver through her body. Unable to stop herself, Emily ran her tongue along the blonde's soft lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. The queen quickly parted her lips and Emily wasted no time and began battling with Elsa cool tongue, making sure to remain dominant in the kiss. Suddenly becoming very aware of their surroundings and how anyone in the castle could be watching this very heated exchange, Emily pulled away enough to break the kiss and stare into her loves beautiful blue eyes.

_God I wish we were alone!_

"That should have been our first kiss." she whispered to the blonde, who smiled and pulled the girl to her in a warm embrace. Wrapping her arms around the girl's waist she sighed into her porcelain neck. She enjoyed the fact that there was almost no part of her that wasn't touching Elsa.

"Did you mean what you said the other night? About me staying here with you?" Emily whispered against her shoulder, crossing her fingers for luck.

"Yes, wholeheartedly." Elsa whispered back and Emily couldn't hold back her smile.

"Then I am obligated to formally accept your offer your majesty." She whispered back as she felt Elsa's arms tighten around her shoulders.

_You almost gave this up…You _almost_ missed this. Stupid, stupid girl. _

They held each other close for what seemed like an eternity. Emily began to leave light kisses along Elsa's exposed shoulder trailing along towards the girl's neck.

"Well look at you two lovebirds." Bradley's voice shattered the moment and Emily cursed her brother for stopping her from continuing her kisses, the girls broke apart to see there sibling strolling towards them.

_I swear to god I will get you back for that someday Bradley…_


	11. Chapter 11

_God there they are. I think im going to be sick. _

Emily knew that the biggest challenge to staying in Arendelle with Elsa would be her parents. They would never allow this to happen, but Emily was going to try anyway…for Elsa. Bradley and Nickolia stood in front of her protectively as she watched her parents approach, but the cool hand gripping the back of her shirt gave her more strength than either of the boy's presence and she knew this had to be done if she wanted to be with the owner of that hand.

"Is everything alright? You all look like you have seen a ghost." Her mother said as she and her father approached the children.

"Mom, Dad...Emily and I have something's we need to tell you. First, I have invited Princess Anna to return to Torandale with us. She would like to see our kingdom and I believe it's the least we can do seeing as they took care of our men for so long." Bradley explained with authority as Emily smiled at her brother's bravery.

"Well of course. We would love to repay the favor." Their mother said with a smile.

"And secondly?" The king asked apprehensively.

"Secondly…Emily will not be returning to Torandale with us. She is going to live here from now on." Bradley said to his father.

_This is it. Oh god why did I bring Elsa to this. It's not safe here. _

"No." King Erik said simply.

"It wasn't a request." Emily said as she pushed out from behind her brother and her rage began to build. Her father didn't own her anymore, she belonged to someone else now, and she intended to tell him that. She felt the strong hands of Nick and Bradley clamp on to her shoulders, holding her back from her father. "Im staying here."

Her father walked around the table slowly until he was toe to toe with his daughter. Emily could smell his hot breath as he stared into her soul. Out of nowhere Emily felt a stinging on her cheek and it seemed to knock her to the ground. The realization of what happened hit her as she crumpled to the tile floor; her father had just slapped her. She heard Nick struggling and looked up to see him pinned to the wall by the guards.

_Stupid Nick, always too emotional to think straight_

"How dare you." Bradley voice rang through the room.

"How dare I? How dare she. I have given her everything in life. She has no right to talk to her father, her king that way." Erik screamed at the boy. Emily looked up when a pair of hands found her arm, meeting her loves blue eyes. That small moment with Elsa gave Emily strength to keep going and fight back against her father. She looked up at the man as he noticed their interaction, his eyes grew wide.

_God he knows now. He knows why im staying. _

"You? You witch; you think you know my daughter? She's killed before you know, she's a monster. Emily is coming home with us, where we can protect the people from her evil." Erik screamed at the blonde as he advanced on her.

_No, he won't touch her. Don't let him touch her. Die protecting her if you have to you fucker. _

Emily did the one thing she knew how to do as she saw her father walking slowly towards Elsa. With a small hand movement a wall of flames sprung up between the two of them. In the distance she heard her mother scream, or maybe it was Anna, but Emily was too focused on protecting the girl she loved to care.

"Stay away from her." Emily stuttered from the ground at her father's feet. He looked down at his daughter in shock. Emily saw Bradley make a move on their father but he was too slow and she felt a hard hit to her gut. Another scream sounded through the room as Emily curled in on herself, wheezing.

One more sharp pain in her head later and everything started to fade. Her vision blurred and the room grew dimmer. The last thing she saw before the darkness took her was Elsa reaching out for her when her flames disappeared.

_Die protecting her if you have to._

Having said goodbye to her brother and friends, Emily lay in Elsa's bed hours later, a slight headache was all that remained from that day's events. She felt guilty about not going down to the docks to see her family off but when she stood up it felt like the world started spinning faster around her. So Elsa had insisted she stay in bed. The click of the door startled her as she looked up to see Elsa push the door closed behind her. She couldn't stop the smile from crossing her face when she laid eyes on the girl. Her girl.

"They are gone. And Anna is in her room crying because I wouldn't let her go." She said as she walked towards the bed.

"What do we do now?" Emily asked honestly lost for an answer as she looked at the girl she loved.

_Well I know what I wanna do…_

"I guess we just try and live." Elsa responded. Emily stood to face the girl, the spinning in her brain forgotten when she snaked her arms around Elsa's waist and pulled her against her body, resting her forehead against hers as she felt cool arms wrap around her neck.

"I love you Elsa." Emily whispered for the first time.

"I love you too." Elsa responded much to Emily's delight. She quickly pressed her warm lips against the queen cold ones lightly before pulling back.

"I have been waiting to do that since our hands touched for the first time that day." Emily whispered pulling Elsa closer as she tightened her grip around the girl's hips. "I just can't get enough of you; I don't think I ever will." She kissed her again, nipping at her bottom lip and getting a moan in response from the queen. "You're my drug, and im an addict."

_I honestly don't know how im going to stop kissing her. _

Elsa moans only fueled Emily's want for her and she couldn't help but spin them and push Elsa onto the bed, before climbing on top of her, straddling her hips. Moaning into her mouth Elsa's hands ran down Emily's sides, making her shiver. Deepening their kiss Emily sucked Elsa bottom lip, getting another delicious noise from the blonde under neither her. Moving to attach her lips to the woman's neck, Elsa dug her nails into her back.

"Emily." Elsa moaning her name in pleasure snapped Emily out of her lustful haze and straight into reality. Sitting up and rolling off the girl suddenly she stood next to the bed with her hand covering her mouth and eyes wide.

"Oh my god." Emily muttered as a hurt look crossed Elsa's face. "Im so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"What, what are you talking about Em?" Elsa asked concerned as she stood and reached for her hands. Emily quickly yanked her hands away and shook her head.

"I haven't live here five minutes and I already disgraced the queen…"

"What? That's what you think?" Elsa said with a laugh. Emily just shut her eyes tightly before turning away from the woman.

_How could you let your lust rule you like this you sick bastard._

"Emily, stop this, it is crazy. You didn't…disgrace me." Elsa begged her as she felt the woman's soothingly cold arms wrap around her from behind. Emily smiled as she turned in the girl's arms to face her, pushing her away slightly and holding her at arm's length.

"Listen, I was raised to believe that…that" Emily nodded her head towards the bed. "Waits until marriage, and I intend to stick to that belief. No matter how difficult it will be." As she spoke she ran her hands up and down the girl's cool arms. Elsa blushed and stepped a little closer to her.

"So it will be difficult will it?" Elsa joked as Emily rolled her eyes.

"Very…" Emily laughed, as she pushed Elsa back another step, smiling.

_You have no idea how difficult…_


	12. The Wedding Day and Night

**Wedding Day…and Night ;)**

"Knock knock." Emily happily called out from the doorway.

"Isn't this breaking some sort of rule?" Elsa asked as the girl entered her bathroom.

"We are not even married yet and there are already rules? Well, I might have to rethink this wedding." Emily joked as she walked up to wrap her arms around the girl who was staring in the mirror.

"I meant that rule where you are not supposed to see the bride on the day of the wedding." Elsa said as she turned in her arms.

"Ohh, that rule. Well what's one rule broken really? You look…beautiful by the way. Amazing." Emily admired as she looked her future wife up and down. Her wedding dress, being made of ice just like her usual dresses, hugged her body until it fanned out at her knees, a veil tucked into her elaborate braided up-do.

"Thank you, as do you." Elsa blushed as she looked at the floor.

"If it wasn't our wedding day I would kiss that blush away. Where's Anna?"

"Oh so you respect that rule but not the previous one. She went to make sure Bradley was dressed and ready." Elsa joked as she lightly punched Emily's shoulder, making the girl laugh.

"I better get going before she gets back and kicks my ass for seeing you in your dress before the ceremony. Anna can be scary if she wants to be." Emily gave Elsa a delicate kiss on her cheek before turning to leave. "See you at the church." She winked.

"I'll be the one in white." Elsa laughed.

"That was far too cheesy, sweetheart." Emily called back as she slipped out the door, leaving Elsa alone in the bathroom to resume staring at herself in the mirror; the nerves bubbling in her stomach like lava.

"Can I have this dance?" Emily smiled down at her wife who sat in her throne, offering the woman her hand.

"Umm, Em you know I don't dance…" Elsa stuttered out. She knew she would face this problem at the reception as it was tradition for a new couple to share a dance, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I thought you were the one who loved the rules and traditions?" Emily raised an eyebrow at her new bride, still smiling at the girl's flustered expression.

"Yes well, not this one."

"One dance Els. I promise you won't regret it." Emily looked so sincere that Elsa didn't even realize she was on her feet and waking towards the mildly crowded dance floor until she was being wrapped in her wife's arms. The music started back up and Elsa soon realized that everyone else had cleared the dance floor for them to share their first dance.

"Emily don't let go of me or I will fall." Elsa worried as Emily started to dance her gracefully across the floor.

"Never Els, you are doing fine. Just look at me and enjoy the moment." Emily smiled at her wife's inexperience. They danced until the song ended at which point Elsa dashed back to the safety of her throne and Emily walked after her, laughing at her behaviour. "Did you or did you not have fun?"

"I will admit it was…interesting." Elsa smiled as she stood next to her wife, gazing out at their wedding reception.

"Well I wasn't going to let you miss out of that tradition. Besides it was a great excuse to get to hold you close. I feel like I haven't seen you all day, and it's our wedding day." The girls laughed together as Emily took Elsa's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I know how you feel. Oh here come our siblings. Bradley how are you?" Elsa kissed the boys cheeks and hugged her sister. Bradley wrapped his sister in a bear hug and smiled at her.

"God I wish momma could be here for this." Bradley whispered as his eyes filled with tears. "And you, Queen lady…" He rounded on Elsa with a playful smile plastered on his face. "You better treat my baby sister right. Or else…" Elsa laughed at this before lightly pulling Emily to her side.

"Don't worry I will." Elsa said with a smile to her wife as their eyes locked.

"I think that's our cue to leave darling. Congratulations you two." Anna joked as she pulled Bradley back onto the dance floor, allowing the two women to stare into each other's eyes, both lost in thought.

It seemed like an eternity until the guests started to pile out of the ballroom and the new couple decided to turn in for the night. Elsa's heart was racing out of her chest as she walked hand in hand back to their room with her wife. Emily joked and laughed with her as they went and seemed to be in the best mood possible. Arriving at the door to their bedroom Emily threw her arm out to stop her bride.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked as she raises her eyebrows.

"There is one more tradition I want to observe." Emily smiled as she bent down and scooped Elsa into her arms bridal style. She laughed as Emily pushed open the door and walked into the room with Elsa in her arms.

"Wow, I guess this is my room too now." Emily pondered as they walked into the queen's chambers and she set Elsa down.

"Yes it is." Elsa said as she shut the door behind them, making sure it was locked. Turning back towards her new wife she gave her a shy smile.

"Im going to get a fire going. It's kinda chilly in here." Emily said as she walked towards the fire place. Elsa stood by the door not sure what to do with herself, she shifted uncomfortable as she watched Emily get the fire going. "Do you wanna play a game of chess?"

"Chess?" Elsa asked, thrown off guard by the strange question.

"Umm Ya." Emily rubbed the back of her neck, shifting her eyes to the ground.

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No nothing is wrong, I am great. Why would something be wrong?" Elsa walked towards her as she spoke, a look of worry clouding her face.

"Well I just…you're asking to play chess on our wedding night. It just doesn't seem like you." Elsa admitted with a blush.

"I didn't want…I didn't want to pressure you into anyth..." Emily was cut off by her wife's mouth being pressed to hers. The kiss turned heated as Elsa wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, holding her in the kiss. Emily hands ran down the girls sides to grasp her hips, pulling her closer. Elsa broke the kiss after a minute, pulling back to look at Emily.

"Haven't we waited long enough?" She smiled, Emily could only nod as her eyes widened at Elsa forwardness. Emily couldn't hold herself back from the beautiful woman who was giving herself up to her anymore and she lifted Elsa slightly before laying her on the ground in front of the fire. They kissed for a while, with Emily lying on the plush carpet next to her bride, before her hands started to roam. Grasping one of the queens breasts in her hand while they kissed Emily moved down to suck on the porcelain skin of Elsa's neck, grazing her teeth along the girls jaw line and getting a satisfying moan from the queen. Emily chuckled against her neck causing Elsa to ask her what she was laughing at.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how I could get addicted to your moans." Emily giggled. Elsa's eyes rolled back in her head at the sound of the words, she had never heard Emily speak so freely like this before, and it was unbelievably sexy. Elsa rolled them slightly so that she was straddling her wife's hips and began to leave light kisses along the girl's tattooed collarbones as she slid the jacket from Emily's arms. Emily moaned as her hands came up to undo the back of Elsa's dress, finding her wife was wearing far too much clothing for her liking. The wedding dress turned out to be rather simple to slip off Elsa's thin frame and soon Elsa was above her wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Emily bite her lip at the sight of so much of Elsa's bare skin for first time and Elsa, noticing the girls arousal, began to unbutton the girls shirt slowly.

"Mhh Elsa." Emily moaning her name was an aphrodisiac to her and she resumed kissing the girls neck. Feeling Elsa bite down on her collarbone was the final straw for Emily. Her want over took her and she rolled her wife so that she was lying between Elsa's legs. Her hands found the hooks on the blonde's bra and quickly removed it, flinging it across the room where it joined her jacket and shirt. The sight of the Ice Queens bare breasts was almost too much for the girl and she quickly took one in her hands as her mouth came down to capture the girls other hardened nipple between her lips. Roughly sucking and nipping at the hardened nub while Elsa moaned in pleasure she quickly switched to the other side.

"Oh wow." Elsa sighed as she rolled her hips into the brunette. Emily smiled up at her wife's closed eyes and kissed down her stomach until fabric stopped her lips. Whining out a complaint at the fabric Emily grabbed it in both and hands and ripped it off the girl, leaving her bare as the underwear went to join the growing pile of clothes. Admiring Elsa's sex as she bite the inside of her wife's thigh, she slowly teased a finger over the girls slit; enjoying the sound her wife emitted.

"You like that?" Emily teased.

"Mhh yes." Elsa gasped as Emily slick tongue flicked over her sensitive clit. Emily was glad she lit a fire when the temperature in the room plummeted. Elsa's moaned and squirmed, unaware that her powers were leaving patterns of ice on the walls. She flicked her tongue in and out of the woman's slit as the blondes legs wrapped around her shoulders. She held onto the girl as she felt fingers tangle themselves in her hair, holding her against her wife's core. Elsa couldn't believe what she had been missing, if she had known this is what they had been putting off then she would have insisted Emily break her "Not until marriage" rule months ago. It only got better when she felt two incredible warm fingers slide themselves inside her and curl. She could help but yell her wife's name as those long thin digits pumped in and out of her and the girls tongue worked her clit. She stared down at the beautiful girl between her legs and saw she Emily had her hand in her own underwear as she worked her. Foreign warmth filled Elsa as her muscles tightened and her orgasm overtook her body. Emily moans into her clit as she worked on her own orgasm. They came down from their highs together; both panting and shaking, Emily moving back up to kiss her wife's lips once again. Elsa could taste herself on the girls tongue but she didn't mind.

"I love you…so much." Emily whispered against her lips.

"I love you too. Forever."

Emily's new life was indescribable. The kingdom loved her, and she was soon greeted with a smile by everyone she met in town. She tended to wear her old clothes from home the majority of the time and Bradley made sure she always had lots of the rough blue pants she seemed to love. But after a while some of the local Arendelle clothing made its way into her wardrobe.

Bradley took the throne over in Torandale and came back for his sister wedding. At the ball celebrating the royal marriage he asked Anna to be his Queen. Even though the two kingdoms were far apart the two couples never went long without seeing each other, the draw of visiting there sibling being too strong to resist. Nickolia also attended the wedding, much to Elsa's dismay, and was quick to congratulate the couple. He told them stories of his new job and seemed genuinely happy with his life.

Five months after their wedding Emily stood on the balcony in there room. She wore a shirt the showed off her tattoos nicely, so her wife stood in the doorway and admired the women for a minute. She approached her and ran her fingers over the tattoos, tracing the leaf before running down to place her palm over the snowflake on her side.

"Something bothering you?" Elsa asked as she embraced her wife from behind.

"I don't know. I just have a weird feeling." Emily responded, never taking her eyes off the horizon.

"What do you mean?" Elsa whispered, growing more worried with every word she spoke.

"I feel like something's coming…"

"Is that why you can't take your eyes off the sea to look at me?" Elsa said as she softly turned the girls chin to look into her eyes. "Hey, everything is fine. Come to bed baby." Emily was helpless to resist her wife's puppy dog eyes and allowed herself to be dragged inside their room, dragged away from her old life of worry and pain and into her new one of happiness.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
